Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices are categorized as any one among semiconductor memory devices for storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices for processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics are in demand with the development of the electronics industry. For example, highly-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices are increasingly in demand. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices are designed to be structurally complicated and highly integrated.